1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined housing and air pump, in other words, a container having an air pump function employed to fill an air cushion and a tire and so on with an air.
1. Prior Art Description
An air cushion and a tire and so on are generally blown up by a man directly. Recently, however, playthings such as an oversized tire have been used, and a cornice-shaped or a bellows-shaped air pump has been employed to inflate them.
Air pumps generally used, however, are bulky and are not handy to carry.
Taking the above-mentioned problem into consideration, the object of the present invention lies in proposing a container also serving as an air pump which is handy to carry.